


Hello Morning Kitty

by Tora_Uran



Category: Sanrio Boys
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Nipple Play, PWP, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: Shunsuke decides to take care of morning wood with the help of his trusty Hello Kitty vibrating massager.(I am so sorry this is the first fic here for this series.)





	Hello Morning Kitty

It did not take long after waking up for Shunsuke to notice that he was sporting a bad case of morning wood. He instantly blamed Yuu. The other teen was far too flirty for his own good. 

It was a cold morning so the idea of a cold shower was tossed almost immediately. Thankfully it was a Sunday morning so he did not have to worry about school or soccer practice. It would then give him plenty of time to instead rub one out. 

That decided Shunsuke pushed his pajama bottoms down to about his mid thighs. Glancing down under the blankets he could see the outline of his cock straining against the soft nylon fabric of the Hello Kitty underwear he was wearing. He only allowed himself to wear them at home, as while he did not hide his love for Hello Kitty he knew wearing women's underwear, even if they were boy shorts, was crossing a line that his reputation would never recover from if anyone from school knew. The pair he had on had a black and white waistband with the fabric being just prints of Hello Kitty's face with pink bow. 

He bite his lower lip as a thought passed through his head. Deciding to go with it he moved to pull out his Hello Kitty vibrating massager from his bedside table drawer. There was a fleeting feeling of guilt of using the vibrator for another purpose than the one intended, but he was sure Hello Kitty-san would understand. She was a good friend like that.

Twisting the bottom of the vibrator slightly it turned on at its lowest level. Shunsuke moaned softly when he lightly ran it over the bulge in his underwear. His cock hardened even more and pushed against the smooth fabric more. As he moved the vibrator over his length he also turned the knob at the end to strength the vibrations, causing him to moan more and louder. 

It did not take long for him to feel precum beginning to leak out of his cock head. He shifted his hard member a bit to be more comfortable trapped in his underwear, taking the time to rub against the area his cock head was to feel the fabric dampening there. 

He tried to spread his legs out more as he moved the the vibrator lower to rub against his balls. A loud low moan escaped his lips as he reflexively tilted his head back. He brought up his free hand to play with his sensitive nipples. They quickly finished hardening as he rub and pinched them. 

His breath began to get heavier as he could feel his cock leaking through the material of his underwear. He reached down once more to put the vibrator on its highest setting before going back to running it up and down his cock. He clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans and cries as he was quickly approaching his climax. His hips began to buck up as Shunsuke increased the pressure of the vibrator against his cock. 

When he brought it up to the head of his member it was finally enough to send him over the edge. He saw stars as his body became awash with pleasure and barely contained his cry of ecstasy with his hand. 

He then lay in silence as he came down from his orgasm, his deep breaths being the loudest sound in the room. He turned the vibrator off then reached for a couple of tissues to clean it off. He would have to come back to give it a more thorough cleaning. Especially the top area that was in the shape of Hello Kitty-san. She may be happy to help him out in his time of need but he doubted she wanted to be covered in his cum. That said he knew he was going to have to get out of bed sooner than later to deal with the mess that he made in in his underwear. 

With a content sigh he began to move, finally ready to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies but my mind is trash is this is were it ended up going after watching the first episode of this series. And of course the Hello Kitty products mentioned are actual things.


End file.
